Talk:Pulverizing Smash
Yay, no more Crushing Blow. EDIT: It's not that good now that I think about it...... The Hobo 07:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I think I'd prefer the bonus damage over weakness, and we still don't know which condition is on top (though we can assume). Plus, as has been said, you have only a few choices for your kd - Devastating Hammer: which makes the weakness portion of this useless anyway, Backbreaker...ew, ten adrenaline or perhaps Earthshaker? Demonic Peaches 20:05, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Correct, the energy cost of Crushing Blow was actually the good point about it. It worked with Hammer Bash, Heavy Blow, and (though rarely used) Shove --Gimmethegepgun 08:05, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Why do you need weakness anyway? 67.162.10.70 08:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Can follow up with Heavy Blow afterwards, or some other Hammer attacks that work off of weakness (auspicious blow, fierce blow, etc) --Gimmethegepgun 08:56, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::: starting off with Enraging+Mokele to build adrenaline, Phail I mean Flail!, then fire off the skills in order? The Paintballer (T/ ) Wait wait! I can see a use for this: if it functions like Crippling Slash, then it causes Deep Wound with a cover condition. Woot! ...well, in any case, one of the pros this has over Crushing Blow is that it recharges much faster (usually). That's important in both PvP and PvE. Also this makes Staggering Blow even more obsolete than it already was. (T/ ) 02:23, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :But you need a reliable KD that doesn't cause you to lose all adrenaline. That means you're packing devastating most likely, and then the weakness is a moot point, and it takes about as long as 10 seconds to get the adrenaline needed anyway --Gimmethegepgun 22:36, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Considering its stats, it looks VERY much like a linebacking skill to replace Crushing Blow. Use with Counter Blow for some awesome fun linebacking. Of course, in doing so, you really can't use Hammer Bash if you ever need the Deep Wound. --Kale Ironfist 01:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :It'd also work with "Coward!", "None Shall Pass!", Shock etc etc--BeeD 23:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::None Shall pass has a long recharge and high energy cost so isn't that reliable...and hard to time correctly. Coward is a bit better but uses your Elite. Shock seems like a good one though. (T/ ) 17:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Standard Counter Blow/Devastating Hammer/Backbreaker should be enough KDs, as well as Bull's Strike. --Kale Ironfist 21:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) If you use knockdown adrenilin skill then this do you have to hit again to use it? If so this is rubbish.... :Ofcourse not. You obviously never Adrenaline spiked... If you hit with an Adrenaline attack, you also regain 1 adren, so you can just use other Adrenaline attacks. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Icon Anyone else see the AXE he's holding? The Paintballer (T/ ) :It's a hammer... borders get cut off due to how the icon is presented. --Kale Ironfist 04:52, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::No, it's definitely an axe, you can see the shaft on the side of the blade, that doesn't happen with a hammer...unless it's a flat hammer, but then it'd be an axe, anyway. Shitty GW:EN artists ftl--Darksyde Never Again 19:31, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks like a shovel to me, with the metal part closer to the viewer. 70.48.14.132 00:40, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It may look like an axe but its definitely too big to be counted as one for in-game purposes (2 handed) 71.194.221.179 17:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I would suggest to those of you who don't think it's a hammer, actually look at the full icon (available in the fansite kits). It's not an axe. It is a hammer. --Kale Ironfist 21:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's depth isn't viewable, but it's there. Unless GW randomly became 2D ~Ranger :::::::its so a hammer — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:20, 20 September 2007 (CDT) I have a sweet combo with this skill... I use shock for the KD then pulverizing smash, then firece blow. I also use shock-counterblow or devastating hammer-fierce blow. I also like to have heavy blow ( for + 36 dmg) and irresistable blow ( for those pesky blocking moves < ahem> rangers) Its a fucking huuuge mace! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 06:27, 22 September 2007 (CDT) fail If this doesn't hit a KD'd target, it doesn't hit at all and "Fail" popups up 0_o P A R A S I T I C 16:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :They should change it to you phail imo. 82.74.236.237 02:49, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yup, I've also been experiencing this. It seems to have been programmed like an assassin Falling Spider skill, requiring a knocked-down foe. I'm adding a 'Bug' note to the page. DarkMishkin 06:25, 22 September 2007 (CDT) First? Which condition comes first, deep wound or weakness? Ressmonkey 11:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I say the chicken came first --Blue.rellik ::I would say that you're right. Ressmonkey 11:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) The egg came first thats obvious, it shouldn't even be debated [[User:Bored|'Bored''']] 17:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree Zulu Inuoe 04:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hero Usage This skill obviously has great utility on a pve hammer warrior, so I've been experimenting with a hero.. hero AI doesn't seem to make good use of this skill, thus far. 07:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sad but true. Crushing Blow works fine though, most of the time. I believe it's because heroes have problems with chaining adrenal skills in general...Steelfang Slash isn't used well either. (T/ ) 02:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC)